Climatic Life Hotel
Climatic Life Hotel is a spinoff title of Climatic Life. Also, like Climatic Life, it is exclusive for the PC and Mac due to containing adult content. The video game is once again directed by "ETG" and made by AccelGames. Story George Jeffery, a 24 year old single-living man, wins the lottery and decides to open up a hotel/gay bathhouse called "The White Spot." He opens up his new store in New York City. Suddenly, while finishing up placing the furniture on the Lobby floor, a mysterious coat covered figure enters through the door with the "open" sign shown on front (since it was raining and it was nearly nighttime). It removes it's hat to reveal as...an Infernape!!! {OMG!! To be concluded!} Gameplay How the gameplay goes is: #When people or couples come through the door, they will ask to reserve a room for a week. Then you hand them the right room key to the room you see is available for them. Finally you tell a bellhop/bellboy to help them carry their bags (this part is actually also strategic, actually!). The bellhops may also ask for tips (which often happens) and may affect the guests' budget, though this is highly unlikely. When nighttime comes or all the rooms have been reserved that's when the hotel closes and no more customers will come to reserve rooms until next week. #While the guests are in their rooms, they tend to call for people to help them with their needs. They could either refer to the bellboys or other people staying in the hotel. They tend to desire sex or sexual relief (hence the reason why they checked into this hotel) which could lead to the possibility of bellboys getting or becoming involved into this (ex.: They could call for one of your bellhops when in actuality they just want to rape him. This can cause them to quit on you, affecting your gameplay). While the guests are occupied at the gay bathhouses they will have sex or sexual relief, affecting their satisfaction, which also affects your gameplay. You can see all of this happen at this time! #When their amount of days to stay at your hotel expires they will call one of your bellboys to help with their bags, then they will approach to your counter and you will tally up their bill, causing you to earn money. The amount of money to clear the level depends on each of them, though they will get higher with each advancement. Game Modes *Story Mode *Competition *Monthly Mode *Expert Mode *Infinity Mode (Endless Mode in the European version) *Download Content *Extra Features *Options Customers/Guests (Characters) These are all the characters that appear in this game. The Important Guests are guests that you have pre-reserved the rooms for and, what the name suggests, are highly important. They're highlighted like this. (Note: All the guests are based on official species or characters.) *Infernape *Charizard *Emboar *Swampert *Sceptile *Greymon *Garurumon *Birdramon *Zudomon *ExVeemon *Yoshi *Koopa *Hammer Bro. *Feraligatr *Scrafty *Simisage *Krookidile *Hydreigon *MetalGreymon *WereGarurumon *Growlmon *Korikakumon *GeoGreymon *Gaogamon *Bangaa *Nu Mou *'Modern Spyro' *'Wolf Link' *'Red XIII' *'Lugia' *'Ho-Oh' *'Bowser' *'David the Werewolf' Trivia *Several characters also appear, but they aren't here for the reservation (since I'm one of those people that actually don't wanna see their oh yeahs, LOL!). Only to congratulate and/or comment on your success and offer to promote your business non-sexually. They'll even offer to donate money to expand your business! The following characters are: **Sonic **Tails **Knuckles **Klonoa **Guntz **Koopalings **Montblanc Category:PC Games Category:Simulation Category:Pokémon Category:Digimon Category:Super Mario Category:Final Fantasy Category:Adult content Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:GameCom Category:VG Ideas Category:ETG Category:Work in progress Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Video Games Category:Games